In the incubation and hatching of chicken eggs, it is normally required that the eggs be contained in trays having individual egg compartments for a number of days. For the final two days of incubation, the eggs must be placed in hatcher trays which are typically rectangular and completely open so that adequate space is afforded for the hatching of the chicks. Heretofore, it has been practiced to manually transfer the eggs from the setter tray to the hatcher tray either individually or simultaneously. The latter normally requires the presence of two attendants and often results in egg breakage.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for transferring eggs from a setter tray to a hatcher tray in a quick and reliable manner which can be operated by a single attendant.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for transferring eggs from a setter tray to a hatcher tray which ensures that the trays are moved closely together in an egg transfer position before transferring the eggs between trays.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for transferring eggs from a setter tray to a hatcher tray which may be easily automated to eliminate any inaccuracies in the positioning of the trays and transfer of eggs.